1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-155810 (JP 2013-155810 A) describes a hybrid vehicle. The hybrid vehicle includes a front module, a transmission, and a case. The front module includes an electric motor and a separating clutch. The separating clutch is provided in a power transmission path between the electric motor and an engine. The transmission is provided in a power transmission path between the electric motor and drive wheels. The case has a first chamber and a second chamber. The first chamber accommodates the front module. The second chamber accommodates the transmission. The hybrid vehicle described in JP 2013-155810 A is configured such that oil returned to an oil pan of the second chamber is drawn through an oil inlet arranged inside the oil pan and is fed under pressure to the transmission and into the first chamber. In this hybrid vehicle, the case has a return passage for returning oil, stored in the first chamber, back to the oil pan of the second chamber. The return passage is configured to constantly keep the oil level in the first chamber higher than the oil level in the second chamber by setting a flow resistance and a flow rate.